


Call Me Maybe

by QuirkyChick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyChick/pseuds/QuirkyChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets drunk at a party. Derek comes to pick him up. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new on AO3 and I'm starting to back up all my stories here. Be gentle with me?
> 
> Story inspired by a prompt on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme on LJ. First posted on FF.net: 06th May 2012.
> 
> English’s not my first language. Un-beta'ed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from MTV's show Teen Wolf. Title from the song “Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen.
> 
> Prompt: “Call me maybe. Just what the title says. Roll with it”.

Stiles is drunk. So drunk. Like "this-night-is-so-awesome-I-might-just-go-take-my-clothes-off-and-run-into-the-woods-to-dance-with-the-squirrels" kind of drunk. But Stiles is not the only one drunk here so he guesses it's okay. Scott is drunk too - and okay, Scott's not exactly the brightest Crayola in the box but... Still, totally counts. Maybe?

Stiles can see Allison watching Scott dances to some hip-hop song with a fond smile on her face. Or at least, Stiles thinks it’s what he's doing. He might be having an epileptic crisis of epic proportions. And maybe Stiles should be worried, being Scott's best friend and all, but he is just too drunk for that shit tonight. And maybe he is a bit tired of doing just that - worrying about Scott and taking care of all his problems - all the time lately. Maybe.

Lydia is dancing with Jackson and Danny, sandwiched between the two boys, and they all seem to have a lot of fun together. Maybe there are things Stiles doesn't know. Well, of course they are things Stiles doesn't know - like why he is told that the orange cocktail goes up to your head when he can feel it wanting to come back _up_ again. Or how many stars there are in the sky. Or how many chocolate chips there are in an average chocolate chip cookie. And... No, back to the topic. Maybe Lydia is doing 'things' with Jackson _and_ Danny. At the same time. And Stiles should probably feel disgusted here, or jealous - after all, he's been in love with Lydia for _ages_ \- but no. He feels kind of hot right now. Also, maybe Stiles is not drunk enough to still try to convince himself that he is in love with Lydia Martin like every normal and straight boy from his high school. Maybe. Probably.

Oh, Derek's here too. Yep. And he does not seem happy. He's scowling at them all, and mainly at Stiles, but hey! What else is new? He looks just like Stiles when he ate that cookie he thought was all chocolate but was just very past the date. Hey! Maybe Derek ate a cookie like that? Maybe it’s not Stiles he is mad with? Yeah, Stiles is not nearly drunk enough to believe that either. Freaking Sour Wolf. Sour but hot. Yeah, Stiles is drunk enough to admit _that_ to himself. Maybe Stiles is not that straight. Stiles also realizes he uses the words "maybe" and “probably” an awful lot when he’s drunk. Maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe it does. Who knows?

Derek is suddenly in front of him, scowling. Does he have any other facial expression? Maybe not. Derek glares at the boy holding Stiles by the waist and wait! Who is that boy and what is he doing here? One look at Derek and all his muscles, and the guy is running away. Derek starts talking and he looks furious. Maybe he’s sad nobody invited him to the party. And maybe Stiles should listen to him when Derek is lecturing. Probably.

“What?” Stiles said - not really eloquent but hey! Party! Alcohol! Noise! Headache!

“I said” Derek growls, honest-to-God growls, “What are you all doing here? Who was that guy? Who is going to drive you back home?  Idiots. All of you.”

And okay, maybe Scott is not the guy who invented sliced bread – and sliced bread would be so delicious right now, with a bit a Nutella or a bit of butter or – but Stiles is usually pretty smart, when he is not trashed. Besides, it’s not the point because Lydia, Allison, Danny and Jackson are here too, as smart and sober as they usually are so there.  That’s what Stiles intends to reply. What comes out is more like “Scott is not bread but I like him sliced with ‘utella. Also Lydia’s here and she sober and a freaking genius, yeah. Like a Crayola. Crayola party!”

Derek frowns a bit then snarls at him but Stiles is cool with that, it’s part of his everyday life. It is also kind of sad that Stiles just accepts it now. Maybe. He sighs and smiles at Derek, just for the heck of it.

“You are telling me that Lydia is sober?” He asks, growl still present in his voice. Very deep voice. Sexy voice. Derek’s voice. Stiles likes Derek’s voice, it’s sexy and hot and Derek-y. Derek is apparently waiting for Stiles to look at Lydia so Stiles does because Stiles is a nice guy. Sometimes. Lydia is dancing on a table singing “I’m sexy and I know it” while trying to get her clothes off to do the wiggle dance. Danny is trying to get her down on the floor again but he keeps stumbling, and Jackson seems to hesitate between helping him and staring at her while drooling.

So okay maybe Stiles and Scott are not the only drunk people here but still, they are young, they have rights. Rights to party, to get drunk, to flirt! Stiles should so become a politician; he would have a good program to present to all high school students, yeah. He’ll start his campaign when he is sober though, it’ll be easier that way. He might even ask his cousin Sarah to be his PR because if that girl can convince her incredibly strict dad he needs to increase her pocket money by 200%, she’ll be able to… Oops, Derek seems to be even more furious with Stiles. He’s growling and snarling and his eyes are flashing red. Maybe Stiles should listen to what he is saying more seriously. Or at least a bit. Maybe.

“And you are fucking stupid if you think I am always going to come pick you up when you all decide to get drunk like that. I am your alpha, not your babysitter! And I am so fed up with you Stiles because I thought _you_ would understand the dangers of mixing alcohol and driving! Your Dad is the sheriff for fuck’s sake! And…”

Derek can’t finish his sentence because Stiles is kissing him. With tongue and all, Stiles is badass that way. And it is madly good. And hot. Stiles only wanted to shut him up, he was so tired of all the noise – and is it what people feel around him when they say he really talks too much? – but that kiss is heaven. Or hell. Stiles is pretty sure it is hell because when it stops, Derek will rip his throat out as he threatens to do every other day and Stiles will probably go to hell because he is trashed and apparently having a wonderful gay making-out session with a werewolf older than he is. But Stiles thinks it might be worth it. Maybe.

Then Derek starts getting acquainted with his tonsils and Stiles is so okay with the idea of hell, it is not even funny. Or maybe it is. Heaven is overrated anyway, Stiles is pretty sure of it. They kiss like that for a year. Or maybe a solid ten minutes. Stiles isn’t sure which one it is, but he doesn’t really care so once again, he’s cool with it. When they part, Stiles is breathing heavily and Derek’s eyes are flashing red but is it a slight smile at the corner of his lips? Oh god, it totally is, Stiles is so the God of Kissing. Or he is an expert in werewolf-y making-out sessions but if he thinks that way, he can’t help but think of kissing Scott and there is no way so… Maybe Stiles is an expert in kissing Derek Hale? He likes the sound of that. Maybe he is.

“So that was good” He says when the silence is starting to bother him and why is Derek silent when Stiles wants him to say something?  “Well, I mean I liked it. You taste better than ‘utella” And what is it with drunk Stiles and ‘utella, seriously? But Derek is looking at him smirking and Stiles will take smirks over growls and threats any day.

“Yeah.” Well, thank you Derek, that was helpful.

“Yeah. Hum, so I think I am gonna go now. I sleep need. Or need sleep. Maybe. Probably.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m not?”

“You’re not. You’re too drunk. Let me call a cab for the rest of the pack and I’ll give you a ride.”

Stiles is so not thinking of riding Derek Hale, Mister Sour Alpha Wolf, naked on his dark sheets in his burnt house. Not even one bit. But Derek seems to smell something coming from him because he stills and his eyes become dark very quickly. But it could be the lights. Maybe. Probably.

Derek seems to decide he doesn’t want to comment – right now at least – and go call a cab while Stiles is left wondering 1) when he became gay, 2) and attracted to Derek Hale, 3) if all of that means trouble for him and 4) if Derek is going to kiss him again tonight.

When Derek is back, he takes Stiles’ arm and refuses to let it go until they are in the car, already driving away. When they are in front of the Stilinski household, Stiles doesn’t want to wait for Derek to do anything, decides he is a man too and kisses him again because, after all, his first attempt was quite a success. When he stops, he looks at Derek who is staring at him, waiting. Stiles feels compelled to say something. Anyway, it is like his default mode so he might as well take advantage of that.

“So that was great. The kissing. And your voice. And thank you for the ride. So… Call me? Maybe?”

Derek says “Go home Stiles” but he isn’t frowning or anything, he might even be smiling again – twice in a row?? – so Stiles thinks it is so a yes. Maybe. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it. Comments and kudos are love and help reassure very nervous authors.


End file.
